


Coffee

by goodisrelative



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Coffee.  It isn't too much to ask for after a twenty-four hour stakeout.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half of my entry! Thanks to Great Beta 1, thekatebeyond, for the quick turn around!

_**2nd Fic for[](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/profile)[ **melanie_anne**](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/) : Coffee**_  
 **Title:** Coffee  
 **Author:** [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)  
 **Written for:** [](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/profile)[**melanie_anne**](http://melanie-anne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Archive:** Sure, just ask me.  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** None  
 **Genre: (out of Gen/Het/Slash)** Gen… with a touch of Het  
 **Pairings:** slight hints of Gibbs/Kate  
 **Word Count:** 760 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and am not getting paid … you know the usual no profit, just like to play in CBS's sandbox!  
 **Prompt:** Gibbs and Kate get caught in the middle of a hostage situation.  
 **Summary:** _Coffee. It isn't too much to ask for after a twenty-four hour stakeout._  
 **Author's Note:** This is the second half of my entry! Thanks to Great Beta 1, [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) for the quick turn around!

All she wants is coffee. _Coffee. It isn't too much to ask for after a twenty-four hour stakeout._ Apparently, it is, because her partner just _has_ to stop at the bank. Gibbs has to pick the one bank in all of DC that is being robbed at that exact moment. This just adds icing to the cake. Gibbs has a sixth sense for crime… because it's too much of a coincidence otherwise.

"Next time, coffee first!" she swears under her breath.

It is her training, she knows, that keeps her from displaying her shock as an arm snakes around her waist and a shaking voice proclaims, "Just stay calm, honey! Do as you're told." She nods, not trusting herself to speak – or not to laugh.

 _At least no one knows what NCIS means!_ No one had said anything, yet. In fact, it doesn't appear that anyone has a clue what the letters on his hat mean. And these guys have to be new to crime because they were morons! _Lord, save us from no coffee and idiot criminals!_

"This should be interesting," his voice whispers in her ear. This time she can't stop the snort. She's good though and all those around her think she's crying.

Kate turns her head into his neck, moving slightly so she can talk softly into his ear, giving her assessment of the three men with guns. "They're nervous. They're new at this… never done anything this hardcore before. They're desperate. This isn't going to end well unless we can keep them calm. We need to get the people in here out. Police are outside." There haven't been any sirens, but Kate can see the unmarked cars pull up. They're easy to spot when you know what to look for.

Gibbs knew Kate was right… as long as there were people in here, they couldn’t try anything – there were too many unknowns.

"What if we tell them the cops are here and that NCIS is a large company that would pay a ransom for us, if they let the rest go… the others can tell the ransom demands to the cops and let the cops know there are two NCIS officers in here?" Kate's mind hasn't stopped processing information since they entered.

"I'll do the talking. You're the little lady after all," Gibbs agrees and goes to speak up.

 _You'll pay for that Gibbs. Not here and now, but sometime,_ Kate vows, smiling a fake yes-dear smile at him with eyes that clearly portray her thoughts to him.

These three men really _are_ stupid because they agree readily when Gibbs tells the men that the "company" will pay millions because he is a high-ranking officer.

Kate talks softly to a woman near her. "Tell the cops that there are two NCIS officers in here and be sure to tell the cop in charge. Insist. Please."

"No problem. Be careful. I know what you are." The woman returns. Kate smiles at her. "You two are good together."

Kate shakes her head. There isn't time to explain there is nothing between them, but she's happy that time is gone because then she doesn't have to lie to anyone but herself.

Kate sees the woman outside gesturing wildly, not letting an officer turn her away until everyone is listening, and she knows they'll have the time they need. She and Gibbs have already made their choices on who to take out and who to leave. It's smooth and easy as the cops give them the time they need to defuse the situation. No shots are fired and the third man gives up as his two partners go down.

There are introductions and handshakes outside between the police agencies once the three idiot criminals are handcuffed and in police cars.

"So, I'll need the paperwork in the next twenty-four hours," the commanding officer of the scene tells Gibbs and Kate.

Gibbs looks at Kate and smiles. "Your plan, your paperwork."

Kate scowls at him. "You will pay, Gibbs."

It's five hours later at the office and she's just faxed the paperwork from the bank incident. Gibbs is handling the paperwork from the stakeout, taking some pity on her.

"I am going for coffee!" she announces, and turns on him as he opens his mouth. "And no, Gibbs, I will _not_ get you any!" It's time for a _quadruple_ shot latte. They had stopped for coffee on the way back to the office before starting all this paperwork, but she needed more _now_. And this time, she wasn't chancing anything!  



End file.
